Emperors of light, Part 1/2
This is a fanfict which is made to show what would likely happen after the FFI arc. It is placed a few days after the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Note that this is rated E... Appeared teams *Inazuma Japan *Hikari no koutei *Yami no Koutei *Dark Emperors (you know, kazemaru's old team) Story Introduction... After the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant, someone shouted "There is still one match left, and you'll be the one to find out!" Few days later, it happened that there are news that all the captains of the teams are missing, except for the Japan's captain (Endou Mamoru). But how he wasn't even missing? He was injured in a traffic accident just after he was chased by those "kidnappers" who might just kidnapped the captains. He woke up in the Liocott Hospital, with all of his teammates worrying about him, including his mother. But how was his mother came in the Liocott Island? It was because she requested Furukabu to make her go to the islands, after hearing the news about her son (Mamoru). She worries about her son, but Mamoru said that if none of this would have happened, he should be missing, too... The born of Hikari no koutei Coach Kudou and the old man (the Little Gigant's coach) decided to make a new team, since they couldn't choose what team will be the representative of the "another match," while the detective and Natsumi said that the absence of the captains must be related to the "another match" that was shouted. They called the new team "Hikari no Koutei (lit. emperors of light)." The chosen players are: ''GK: Tachimukai Yuuki and Gigi Blasi'' ''DF: Kabeyama Heigorou, Yuuya Kogure, Domon Asuka, Raiden Hijikata'' ''MF: Kidou Yuuto, Angelo Cabrini, Dante Diavolo, Akio Fudou, Gianluca Zanardi'' ''FW: Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Dylan Keith, Fideo Ardena, Toramaru Utsunomiya'' The others are: ''Managers: Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka, Kino Aki, Endou Mamoru'' ''Supporters: Zaizen Touko, Mrs. Endou, Tsunami Jousuke, and the ones who didn't passed...'' ''Captain: Kidou Yuuto'' The real start of the story... Aki wasn't listed in the team as a manager because three days later, she was kidnapped. A week later, they were practicing. Haruna saw a girl looking like her, wearing a kimono. She was freaked out after seeing her. The kimono girl was freaked out too, but they later chatted to each other. The girl called herself Yakamashi Akimi (you'll know why...) and said "I would like to join the team, but It seems that the team doesn't need any more players." "All right, then join us watching..." Haruna told. Seeing Maou the Hand, Akimi Said "it makes no sense. Why does a light-elemental team has such a dark hissatsu?" Hearing this, everyone laughed. Tachimukai was embarassed of what he just heard. Later, Akimi became one of the managers. Three weeks after the born of Hikari no koutei have passed, and the "another match" hasn't started yet, until someone or a group of people knocked over the gate of the team's base. The men with dark suits who knocked over the Hikari no koutei base was.... Those missing captains!! What are they doing? To be continued... Made by... InazumaFan 12:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) here it is!! the second part... Category:Fanfictions